1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable carts and more specifically to a folding, portable golf cart for use in carrying a golf bag with golf clubs and accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sport of golf is becoming increasingly popular, resulting in a greater demand for golf carts. Portable golf carts for transporting a golf bag with clubs and accessories from location to location during a round of golf are well known and come in various types and with various accessories. Older portable golf carts were frequently heavy and cumbersome. More recently, the portability of portable golf carts has improved. Also, golf carts are now available that are collapsible or separable by a variety of methods to improve portability.
One typical class of a portable golf cart utilizes a frame assembly comprising an upper frame and a lower frame connected at a pinned or otherwise hinged joint. The lower frame supports a number of golf bag cradles and golf bag attachment means. The upper frame supports a removable or telescoping handle assembly. The handle assembly is typically adjusted through action on a pair of restraining brackets mounted on the upper frame. An axle and wheel assembly is attached to the lower frame through one of a wide variety of attachment means, providing a pair of side wheels. The frame assembly may straighten out to support the golf bag and collapse on top of itself, or it may telescope inside of itself for portability.
Portable golf cans having this basic configuration are generally subject to one or more of the following disadvantages:
a. A collapsing frame arrangement or hinge assembly that includes numerous steps or is difficult to assemble or operate; PA1 b. An axle and wheel assembly that does not provide for rolling support at the front of the golf cart; PA1 c. A complex and difficult to use apparatus for attaching, separating, or collapsing the axle and wheel assembly from the golf cart frame assembly; PA1 d. Poor structural design resulting in a golf cart prone to frame damage due to a seat assembly that is directly attached to the frame; PA1 e. Poor functional design, yielding a golf cart that does not provide all the needed supports and functions that are desirable on a modern golf course; and PA1 f. Inferior design and construction, resulting in a golf cart that is not sturdy when used.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a portable golf cart which can be folded into a compact and light weight assembly which can easily be carried by a user or transported within a car.
It would also be desirable to provide a portable golf cart with a means of providing improved rolling support at the front end of the frame assembly.
It would be further desirable to provide a portable golf cart that provides means for seating without directly loading the frame assembly.
Also, it would be desirable to provide a portable golf cart with improved design that is lightweight, easy to operate and structurally rigid, yet very portable and inexpensive to manufacture.